Talk:Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken
Collaboration Technique Seeing as Naruto is using Son's pre-made Lava chakra to form this, it should be a collaboration technique between the two of them, right?--BeyondRed (talk) 17:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. Son's chakra is inside Naruto, they're different entities, but Son isn't physically there performing the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 17:58, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :I see it more like Naruto using Son's chakra to create the jutsu...sort of like Hinata using the chakra given by Naruto to power up her Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm against the Ten-Tails.--JOA20 (talk) 17:59, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::By this logic all of Gaara's sand techniques are collaboration ones too.--Elveonora (talk) 18:00, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::'course it's a collab jutsu. Son gives Naruto the chakra, Naruto sets it free. How's that not collaboration? Naruto could not perform it on his own. Seelentau 愛議 18:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hm.... let me reconsider. I guess Naruto can't merge Earth and Fire himself.... or perhaps he can, but he doesn't know Doton and Katon anyway, so yeah, no KKG in his case, but how are you sure about Roshi?--Elveonora (talk) 18:15, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Wind Release What should we say about the Wind Release. Naruto calls it only Lava Release, but there are these shuriken-like blades that remind of Rasenshuriken.--JOA20 (talk) 17:59, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :There is no Wind Release involved, otherwise it would be stated in the technique's name.--Elveonora (talk) 18:01, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :: @Elve: I don't mean to be antagonistic, because I realize we got into it a little to heated with the whole Truth-Seeking Balls thing, but that is the worst logic I've ever seen aplied to anything. It has Wind Release mixed in for sure. Those blades are slicing through the Shinju like a hot knife through butter. Lava doesn't do that. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:02, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Chidori doesn't have "Lightning Release" in its name, but it's very obviously a Lightning Release technique. The shuriken part of this technique is clearly Wind Release. Omnibender - Talk - 18:04, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why do you assume those blades are unique to Fuuton? For all we know they are red and hot this time--Elveonora (talk) 18:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Because Lava doesn't cut. It doesn't make for good blades either. Wind is the only nature that does that. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I'm with Elve-kun on this one. Those blades weren't described as a result of the wind release. Seelentau 愛議 18:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: And again I say, when Lava can cut anything I'll agree with you. But it doesn't. Wind is the cutting nature. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) You would have a point Foxie if we saw Naruto making a WR:RS first and then asking for Son's chakra, except he made it whole in his palm as Lava Release--Elveonora (talk) 18:14, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :If what TTF says is true, then how come Naruto doesn't create a fully new element (kekkei tōta, fire+wind+earth)?--JOA20 (talk) 18:15, April 12, 2014 (UTC)